


Somebody's Gotta Do It

by emmis_slemmis



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, this is the longest coherent text ive ever written and its pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmis_slemmis/pseuds/emmis_slemmis
Summary: Jeonghan is in heat and it's Joshua's duty (and pleasure) to help him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Rikke, my inspiration to finally getting this giant shit done.
> 
> Also, tittle taken from Dirty Work by Austin Mahone

“Hannie? You home?” Joshua calls as he slams the door shut behind him. He kicks off his shoes and throws his thick winter coat on the floor, as he can’t be bothered to hang it on the rack. Jeonghan called him about thirty minutes ago, begging him to come home and sounding on the verge of tears. He had felt so guilty, he had forgotten all about Jeonghan’s heat and had left him completely to himself.

  

He can hear Jeonghan’s voice as he runs up the stairs, soft whimpers and desperate groans carrying through the house.

  

As he opens the door to their shared bedroom, all his senses are attacked all at once. The room is hot and humid, and he feels himself starting to sweat already. The sounds he heard downstairs are twice as loud and the smell, God, Jeonghan’s sweet omega scent is infiltrating him, arousing him instantly.

  

However, the thing that almost throws him completely off the edge, is the visual he is presented with. On their bed, sheets and pillows thrown on the hardwood floor, is Jeonghan. He is nearly naked, the only thing covering him is one of Joshua’s way too big shirts, and he is writhing around, thrusting his hips down on the mattress to get friction and Joshua feels his pants getting tighter.

  

Jeonghan must smell the pheromones his body produces in his arousal and he quickly turns to look at Joshua. Joshua stands still, he doesn’t dare move, not when Jeonghan is looking at him like that. Like that, with eyes wide and wet, mouth open and dripping. He can’t tell if the stains on the omega’s face are from tears or spit.

  

Normally, one wouldn’t think Joshua an Alpha. He is soft spoken, skinny and not controlling and dominating over his Omega. His coworkers were more or less shocked when he one day forgot to apply his scent blockers, as they had been convinced he was a beta.

  

Now however, with Jeonghan all weak and desperate in his heat, Joshua can’t stop his natural instincts, telling him to tear the Omega apart. His hands are itching to grab his mate, his chest is puffing to make him seem bigger and it takes all his willpower not to thrust his hips into the air.

  

The steps he takes towards the bed are long and firm. Jeonghan’s eyes are focused on him as he approaches, and the way he looks at him nearly drives Joshua mad.

  

He sits down on the edge of their bed and reaches out to his mate. Jeonghan whimpers when Joshua cups his cheek, his hand flying up to weakly tug at the collar of Joshua’s shirt.

  

“I’m sorry, baby. I totally forgot you were in heat,” Joshua apologizes, amazed at how steady he manages to keep his voice, even though his body is shaking.

 

Jeonghan in heat and Jeonghan normally are two completely different things. Normally Jeonghan exudes confidence, demands whatever he wants. Jeonghan normally will never back down from a fight. All of these reasons are reasons why Joshua fell for him in the first place. Joshua has never been a typical Alpha, so meeting Jeonghan, who is anything but a typical Omega, was so refreshing.

 

However, when Jeonghan goes into heat, he changes drastically. He doesn’t bother resisting against his instincts, letting them take over him completely. And while Joshua loves normal, strong and persistent Jeonghan more than anything, a change of pace is always welcome.

  

Jeonghan only shakes his head and turns it to press kisses into Joshua’s palm. Joshua doesn’t want to be a typical alpha, all dominant and following only instincts. He wants to be considerate and caring. But the way Jeonghan is acting, the way he looks, the way he _smells_ … is making it hard for Joshua to control himself. It makes him want to release the animal inside him, makes him want to see and hear and feel his mate completely submissive and gone.

  

He clears his throat and turns Jeonghan’s head to look him in the eye. “Do you want me to help you?”

 

He knows the answer, knows that Jeonghan not only wants but _needs_ him. His breath hitches when Jeonghan looks at him with exactly that message in his eyes and opens his mouth to speak.

  

“Please, _Daddy.”_

 

And Joshua’s resolve breaks.

 

Whatever strength he used to restrain himself is gone as he roughly pushes his Omega down on the mattress and seats himself between his legs. His mouth immediately starts to bite and suck on Jeonghan’s chest, leaving hickeys and teeth marks all over his skin, while his hands work on his own belt. It doesn’t take long before his pants and shirt, buttons ripped off, and underwear are laying carelessly on the floor. He also rips off the shirt Jeonghan is wearing. He wants his lover to be totally naked when they fuck, likes to feel as much of his skin as possible.

 

Jeonghan whines out loud and arches his back as Joshua traps one of his nipples between his lips, sucking on it and flicking the nub with his tongue. Joshua smiles, as much as he can with his mouth pressed against Jeonghan’s flat chest, and pulls away to bite a hickey just below his left rib, teeth scratching lightly against the smooth skin and sucking it as far into his mouth as possible. He wants it to be the deepest purple.

 

Jeonghan has gone near silent all of a sudden, and when Joshua looks up to check on him, he has the white shirt he was wearing just while ago clenched between his teeth. And if Joshua didn’t lose control a minute ago, he does now. The image presented before him - Jeonghan, with tears brimming in his eyes, face bright pink, hair messy and biting down on a shirt soaked with saliva - doesn’t fail to drive him almost completely insane.

 

He manages to reign himself in, though, and although it takes an amount of self-control he didn’t know he possessed, he stops himself from pouncing on Jeonghan and ripping him apart. Barely. He does let go of Jeonghan’s skin, and drags himself up Jeonghan’s body, careful to have the Omega feel every single centimeter of his probably way too hot skin, and gives him a kiss that is way too sweet for the terrible thoughts running around his head.

 

While keeping Jeonghan distracted with his lips, Joshua slides his hand down the Omega’s body, leaving feather light touches on his sides. He slips his tongue into Jeonghan’s mouth when he feels him shiver. Of course, Jeonghan can’t help reacting even to the smallest of touches. At just the start of his heat his body is _so_ sensitive, responding and feeling every breath of air that hits his skin. So Joshua tries to distract him, because he doesn’t want Jeonghan to come just yet. Not before he allows him to.

 

So he keeps Jeonghan distracted, makes him focus on his lips and tongue, as he moves his hand to grab at Jeonghan’s firm buttock, sliding a finger between it and the other. The combination of Jeonghan’s crying moan and the feeling of his slick on Joshua’s finger makes Joshua harder than he has ever been before.

 

“You’re so good, baby. So hot and wet for daddy,” Joshua praises him as he uses his fingers to smear the slick around Jeonghan’s hole. Jeonghan’s breath hitches and he looks like he can barely breathe.

 

“God, I want to go down on you. You want that, baby? Want daddy to eat you out?” Jeonghan can only nod infernally, way to flustered at Joshua’s dirty talk.

 

Joshua’s smile fades and he moves his hands to rest on Jeonghan’s thighs and Jeonghan shakes in anticipation at what Joshua is going to do. But Joshua doesn’t do anything, simply hovers over Jeonghan with a dark look in his eyes.

 

“Answer me, Jeonghan,” he commands, and Jeonghan knows that he is not happy a simple shake of the head. He wants Jeonghan to answer him with words, but Jeonghan doesn’t trust his own voice, and he doesn’t want Joshua to hear his voice broken. He doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he has the power to wreck Jeonghan like this.

 

Joshua feels proud that he knows Jeonghan well enough to know exactly what he is thinking, just by looking at him.

 

But it’s too late. Joshua can tell just by looking at him that he has him completely under his thumb.

 

So, he gives in, opens his eyes to look into Joshua’s own and croaks out hoarsely: “Please, daddy. Want so bad.”

 

And Joshua smirks, a small quirk of the lips before leaning down to press a kiss to Jeonghan’s inner thigh. Jeonghan’s thighs are quivering, and his cock is twitching where it’s laying thick and proud on the lower part of his stomach.

  

Joshua grabs hold on Jeonghan’s thighs and hoists them up so that the backs of his knees are resting on Joshua’s shoulders. Jeonghan’s heels dig into Joshua’s back as he spreads the omega’s cheeks and laps at his entrance. Joshua repeats the action a couple of times, loving the taste of Jeonghan’s slick and basking in the filthy sounds the omega is producing.

  

After a couple more licks, Jeonghan relaxes his muscles. Joshua smiles, somewhat relieved, and presses a sweet kiss to his rim before delving in with his tongue. Jeonghan’s back arches and he gasps as Joshua’s tongue prods into him, the strong, wet muscle contracts and relaxes as it slides in and out of his loosening rim.

 

“Daddy, Daddy, _stop_ ,” Jeonghan whines, pulling on Joshua’s hair. Joshua looks up at him, confused and worried. He doesn’t want Jeonghan to feel pressured or scared, especially not in his heat, when both of them are extra vulnerable.

 

He frees himself from under Jeonghan’s knees, and moves himself back up to the Omega’s face, using his hands to remove some hair from his face. “What’s wrong, baby? Are you uncomfortable?”

 

Jeonghan shakes his head, eyes closed and working hard to catch his breath. Once he can breathe normally again, he opens his eyes, big and bright, and even if Joshua didn’t catch the aroused desperation in his eyes he would still be absolutely captivated.

 

He kisses Jeonghan sweetly, first on the cheeks, then on the forehead and finally on his nose. Jeonghan’s eyes are puffy and his lips are swollen and he looks absolutely _magnificent_. And when Joshua asks him, lips hovering just slightly above his own, what’s wrong, a tear finally falls down a rosy cheek.

 

“I-I just… I need you _so_ bad, Daddy, please stop teasing me!”

 

Jeonghan is so needy, so desperate, and it’s so rare to see him like this, Joshua feels like he’s coming already. However, he pulls himself together, and only smiles at him endearingly. The sunlight that falls through the window perfectly accentuates the high points of his face as well as casts perfect shadows in the deeper points. His hair spreads silky and dark against the pure white of the sheets they’re lying on, a wonderful contrast if ever there was one. The atmosphere turns almost sweet for a second.

 

However, it doesn’t stay sweet for long. Joshua decides to heed to Jeonghan’s wishes, to stop teasing, and he is really not feeling sweet right now. The sweet scent of slick and Omega pheromones, as well as the image of a completely willing and submissive drives out his Alpha instincts more than ever.

 

“Daddy wants you, too, baby, don’t worry,” he growls out as he reaches a hand town to Jeonghan’s taint to start prepping him.

 

Jeonghan whines loudly, partly because Joshua is not yet touching him how he _needs_ to be touched, partly because of that _growl_.

 

Jeonghan thrusts his hips down, trying to get his Alpha to finger him _hard_ already, and Joshua just smiles at him again, and he finds it adorable how needy Jeonghan is. He knows that it must be hard for Jeonghan that Joshua wants to take his time in preparing before the actual fucking, him being in heat and all. But Joshua, no matter how turned on he is, really just wants Jeonghan to be safe.

 

So he puts on his most patient smile and lifts Jeonghan’s hand to press chaste kisses on his knuckles. “Don’t be stupid, baby. You need to be ready.”

 

Jeonghan pouts and whines again, and when Joshua accidentally touches his pink, throbbing cock with his own, he looks like he might cry. Joshua decides to take advantage of this and grinds down on him again, more forcefully this time, while snaking his hand between Jeonghan’s thighs. He first takes two fingers and drags them slowly and hard over Jeonghan’s hole, making him whimper and cover his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

He grins up at Jeonghan, happy with how effectively he shuts him up. Jeonghan is shaking again, and Joshua gives in. He pushes one finger, slippery and wet with Omega slick, into Jeonghan’s hole, much looser than usual. He isn’t slow to add another finger when he realizes how stretched the heat has made Jeonghan, and pumps them in and out repeatedly. Jeonghan is definitely shaking now, legs standing on the mattress so that his knees are on level with Joshua’s hips.

 

Joshua scissors his finger, searching for Jeonghan’s prostate. He feels blind for a moment; his inner Alpha is ashamed that he has to take time to pleasure his Omega as much as possible. But then he finds it, and Jeonghan’s back arches as he lets out what sounds like a sob. Joshua smirks and massages the knot of nerves inside Jeonghan. He leans down to press kisses to Jeonghan’s chest, leaving bite marks and hickeys as he adds a third finger and thrust them all into his Omega.

 

Jeonghan is moaning, sobbing and fucking his hips down on Joshua’s fingers, eagerly searching for something _more_ , more than what Joshua has provided him so far. So, Joshua decides to play nice and give Jeonghan what he wants.

 

“Now, tell me baby,” Joshua starts as he pulls his fingers out of the Omega, making him whine loudly at the loss, “What do you want from Daddy?”

 

Jeonghan gulps, eyes half lidded and glassy. “I-I want you to fuck me Daddy. I want Daddy to fuck me real good.”

 

And _fuck_ , Joshua wants that too. It doesn’t take long before he’s holding Jeonghan’s hips in his hands, lifting them slightly so that his entrance is in equal with Joshua’s cock, throbbing and big and red. He carefully, very carefully, guides himself to Jeonghan’s open hole, just waiting to be penetrated to be fucked so good by Daddy.

 

Jeonghan’s body doesn’t even fight it as he presses in, rather it welcomes him, engulfs him with warmth and wetness. Once Joshua is all the way in he leans forward and bites down on Jeonghan’s shoulder, both to muffle his moans and to mark him as his at the same time. Jeonghan doesn’t even bother trying to cover his mouth this time, he’s been howling and mewling like a dog since Joshua’s head was at his rim.

 

And although Joshua would love to stay like this, sheathed inside Jeonghan and smelling his scent, his instincts tells him that that isn’t enough. So, without moving his body away from Jeonghan’s, he snaps his hips forward. Jeonghan arches his back and screams, as Joshua knows his body so well, knows where everything is at once.

 

Jeonghan is sobbing, his sensitive body is reacting so well to the powerful thrusts on his prostate and his cock is already leaking rivers. His walls clench around Joshua, how and wet and _tight_. Joshua knows Jeonghan is just about to come, that he is barely balancing on the edge. So, he pulls away from the Omega and looks him in the eyes, pins his hips down on the bed with his hands, and stills his movements. Jeonghan looks at him in betrayal, tears falling down his face and breath hitching.

 

And then he moves. Slow and smooth and hard, in and out. Jeonghan’s legs haven’t stopped trembling, not once, and when he lifts one and hooks it on his waist, the other relaxes immediately. They stay like that for a few seconds, seconds that feel like hours, with Joshua pushing and pulling slowly in and out of Jeonghan. Jeonghan’s palms land on his cheeks and drag him down to meet his lips. They kiss just as slowly and sensually as they fuck, lips sliding and sucking on each other.

 

And then Joshua decides it’s enough. Both he and Jeonghan are _so close_ to coming, and he wants that to happen. So he grips the leg that’s still resting on his hip even tighter and pulls back, so far there’s barely any of him left inside Jeonghan. Jeonghan whines at the loss, but Joshua shuts him up with just one look, one that tells him to just wait. So Jeonghan shuts up, and when his body relaxes Joshua drives into him, all at once. It’s so sudden and so _good_ , and Jeonghan comes immediately. His scream can probably be heard by all their neighbors, his toes curl in on themselves and his eyes roll back so that the only parts visible are the whites.

 

The image of Jeonghan finishing is so great, so arousing, and Joshua can’t hold it much longer before he comes as well. He stills, buried deep inside his Omega and with their bodies pressed together, centimeter by centimeter. He breather heavily against Jeonghan’s neck, leaving soft kisses there in between breaths. Jeonghan’s heart is beating like crazy underneath him.

 

Joshua finally pulls away and pulls out when Jeonghan’s breath has evened out but leans down again to give him a long, deep kiss before backing fully away. When his body is completely detached from Jeonghan’s, he takes a moment to assess his mate. Jeonghan’s skin is pale and littered with hickeys and bite marks, his nipples swollen. He grabs the shirt Jeonghan was wearing earlier and spreads his legs. The insides of Jeonghan’s thighs are covered in fluids, smeared with a mixture of slick and cum. When in heat, Jeonghan, even right after climax, is still so sensitive. He shudders as Joshua cleans his inner thighs, hands sliding up and down his muscles.

 

Joshua leans up to kiss his Omega once again, muttering against his lips. “You did so good, baby. Daddy is _so_ proud of you.”  


End file.
